


baby you know who i am the man

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ルシサン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: ルシフェル复活后サンダルフォン并没有跟ルシフェル重修旧好。
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)





	baby you know who i am the man

ルシフェル复活后サンダルフォン并没有跟ルシフェル重修旧好。  
一说、这种事情太正常了乃每个骑空团必经之路也就是去游瘴流域前肯定要拼的通往星之岛门票碎。  
一说、他俩本来就是单方面以为好着另外单方面以为好不了的关系。  
一说、明明好好的嘛，哪来的旧与新。  
“不是最好。都能编一个队里了至少再来个ルシフェル様×3的支援技能吧。”  
渴望着进化永不满足于现况的空之民代表，サンダルフォン眼下托管住宿接热水泡咖啡的赏金猎人开箱挖宝冒险团体团长，觉得サンダルフォン（召唤石）的隐藏效果不够用。  
毕竟Rank上限又提升了。  
便咨询各路资深职业经验有能人士，总结下来，“这种时候用身体交流就好啦”——“用拳头讲话，拳头不会说谎”。  
于是不得不船甲板当众决斗。不敢随便停靠哪个岛。不是哪个岛都能吃一两发大小黑白天司长的パラダイス・ロスト而纹丝不动或者补几个窟窿完了继续自由飞翔的。  
临开打，サンダルフォン不干了。他说他怎么可能对着ルシフェル脸的东西下手。  
围观群众里脸上肿了一块依然不可否认其美丽的因为脸上肿了一块特别允许他抱着ビイ様疗伤的ルシオ露出有心得的微微笑。  
“但是，サンダルフォン，接下来，我会伤害你。”  
所谓用身体语言交流，就是皮肤摩擦，黏膜接触，用上手、拳头，插在对方身体上开的洞里钻探器官的形状。  
光光想，サンダルフォン不寒而栗。并非怕自己身受那样的伤害，而是交流成功必然互动，必然要那个人也受伤。  
所以，サンダルフォン不愿意。  
“不过不用怕，从今往后，你的罪孽，你的痛苦，我都会和你一起承担，正如我希望能和你分享快乐。”  
ルシフェル伸出サンダルフォン无法拒绝的手。手贴在サンダルフォン左侧胸口，假设有搏动心脏的位置。接下来就是回家一般本能操作。何况ルシフェル是有前科的。以前是拉着サンダルフォン回去，现在是ルシフェル硬挤回来。天司的核，怎么就不能是羽翼收起时的心脏了。手插入身体为迎合而张开的洞穴，内脏被抚摸被分开，关键要害被牢牢地轻轻地握住，黏膜擦出和忍着呜咽的サンダルフォン嘴里呼吸不相上下的水声。  
“你是我制造出来，我却最不熟悉。我们真的应该更多地，像这样，开诚布公加深相互理解。”  
吐气不畅的サンダルフォン憋得脸通红，好不容易点了点头。其他例如蒙住苍之少女眼睛的观众就不知道是为什么脸红了。  
当然，聪明的ベリアル是知道的。他也与他的造主分享一天的乐子。  
“CORE交？还当众？小意思。那可是我的最佳杰作。”  
捧着笑疼而不是着凉的肚子翻滚，ベリアル就想起来了，那个サンダルフォン确实继承了Fa-桑埋进ルシフェル每一滴元素的隐秘优异，说不定哪天就开眼嗜虐这种健康爱好。

fin


End file.
